I'm In Love With a Chaser
by CarnivorousKarn
Summary: This story begins in Oliver's seventh year at Hogwarts, and details his sudden, surprising attraction to one of his Chasers. Will go past Oliver's Hogwarts years and into the future. Multi Chapter. Rated M just in case. I don't own these characters, J.K. Rowling does, I just enjoy using them. :) First three chapters are now up, with more to come quickly!
1. Chapter 1

_This story is based off RP I did on Twitter with KatieTheChaser. We've both been inactive for quite a while now and I went back the other day and reread this RP realizing how awesome it really was. It's not the exact story and is in no way canon. If she happens to read this I'd like to let her know it was probably my favorite RP ever. Even if we never got to finish it, so I decided I would in a story. So enjoy. _

_Chapter 1_

It all started in Oliver Wood's seventh year at Hogwarts, he was Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and had everything he could hope for. When he returned from his summer break, arriving at Hogwarts he began to realize that this would come to be the last time he would be at Hogwarts. He loved this place, not only was it where he met his true love (which was Quidditch of course), but it was where he had spent most of his life up to that point. Unlike most other students it was home to him. At this moment Oliver decided to make the most out of this year promising himself not only was it going to be his favorite year at Hogwarts, but also his most successful. He would do everything that he can to make the most out of this year. He was so lost in his thoughts that he bumped into someone that he didn't recognize on his way from the Hogwarts Express to the Great Hall.

"Oh, excuse me." Oliver said, continuing to walk.

"Oi! Oliver!" He heard from behind him, "You really aren't even going to say hello to your star chaser are you?"

Oliver quickly whirled around realizing that it was Katie Bell that he had bumped into. "K-Katie? Is that really you?" Oliver asked.

"Of course it is you bleeding moron." She responded giggling slightly.

Oliver had not recognized her at all. Seeing how Oliver was a seventh year and Katie was only a fourth year he had never really given her any attention except for on the Quidditch pitch. But something was different about her now, Oliver couldn't put his finger on it but she had definitely matured over the summer. "You look incredible…" He absent mindedly blurted out before quickly realizing what he had said and blushing.

Katie was also blushing, "Th-Thank you." She said. They both sat their awkwardly before Katie saw Angelina and Alicia off in the distance, "It was nice seeing you Oliver, I'll see you soon okay?"

She said starting heading off in the direction of her friends. "Oi! Katie!" Oliver called out. Katie turned around looking at him. "I assume I'll see you at tryouts on Saturday, right?" He asked. Katie then grinned nodding her head enthusiastically, before running off and joining her friends whispering and giggling excitedly.

Oliver sat there in a daze, confused at what had just happened. Had he been flirting with Katie? He had always just thought of her as a teammate and never anything more, but when he saw her Oliver had felt something he'd never really felt before. "I'm attracted to Katie Bell…" He muttered underneath his breath, before shaking his head chuckling lightly and heading towards the castle.

When Oliver arrived in the Great Hall a few moments later he scanned the Gryffindor table searching for someone to sit with. While looking up and down the table he spotted Harry Potter, sitting with Ron Weasley, his sister Ginny, and Hermione Granger. He continued looking until he spotted Fred and George, and began walking in their direction taking a seat next to them.

"Hello mate!" George said. "How was your summer Oliver? Eventful?" Fred asked waggling his eyebrows.

Oliver smiled, "Now what do you mean by eventful?" Oliver asked.

"You know what I mean, did you have any summer flings?" Fred said. "Find yourself a good quaffle or bludger to settle down with?" Finished George jokingly.

Oliver laughed, before shaking his head saying, "You two are just full of jokes aren't you?" Fred and George both laughed high-fiving one another. "What about you two how was your summer?" Oliver questioned.

"Well," They responded in unison, "We actually did find ourselves a summer fling." At this exact moment Alicia, Angelina, and Katie walked up to where the boys were sitting. Angelina sitting next to George, Alicia next to Fred.

Oliver raised his eyebrows, "Wait you two are with… those two?" He asked a bit baffled. All four of them nodded at the same moment. George wrapping his arm around Angelina and Fred wrapping his around Alicia.

That's when Oliver noticed Katie still standing, because there was no room left on that side of the bench. "Katie there is a spot next to me if you'd like to walk around the table." Oliver said warmly. Katie then smiled and nodded, starting to walk around the long table. "When did this happen?" Oliver asked.

Fred looked at Alicia and responded, "July right? You know how bad I am with time Alicia." She nodded confirming that it had begun in July.

Oliver then looked to George, "And the same for you two?" He said motioning toward George and Angelina. They both nodded again.

Oliver sat there shaking his head while Katie had finally walked all the way around the table and took a seat next to Oliver. "How long have you known about these relationships?" Oliver asked her, gesturing to the couples across from him. "I've known for may-" She was interrupted by Dumbledore standing up and beginning his normal welcoming speech. The rest of the evening went by as one might expect. First the sorting, then the feast, and then all of the students were sent to their common rooms where the first years would be helped by their Prefects. Oliver hung a flyer on Gryffindor Common Room's bulletin board announcing that Quidditch tryouts would be held that Saturday. He then went to bed thinking of the day, and maybe even thinking about Katie a little bit.

_Thank you so much for reading, chapter 2 is now up! Please review and let me know what I need to do to improve!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Please review and let me know things I need to improve on! And now the second chapter!_

Chapter 2- Morning Quidditch

Oliver awoke the next morning, stretching and yawning. He sighed, sitting up in bed looking over at his clock. He began to realize how amazing this year really was going to be. A witch or wizards seventh year at Hogwarts could be compared to a muggle's senior year of High School. Oliver's schedule was full of fun classes, free periods, and tons of free time to get his team ready for the season. Oliver only had three classes a day compared to his past six years where he had six classes a day. He had still awoken much earlier than most of the other students do, and he had a couple hours of time to kill before he had to be to class, so he decided he'd go grab his broom from the Gryffindor changing room and go flying. He got out of bed and got dressed quietly making sure not to wake any of his roommates up. Oliver then left the castle heading towards the quidditch pitch noticing someone was already there. He sighed hoping that the other person there wouldn't mind company. When Oliver arrived at the changing rooms he opened the door that read GRYFFINDOR on it, and walked inside. He grabbed his broom and made his way towards the pitch.

When he arrived outside he still wasn't able to make out who the other person there was, but he could definitely tell that it was a female, and that they played Chaser. The girl was practicing her maneuvers with a quaffle in hand. She then tossed the quaffle through the goal at an amazing speed. Oliver was impressed and took flight on his broom heading towards the goal. That's when he realized that the girl was no other then Katie Bell. He shook his head in utter excitement realizing that this girl was going to be on his team.

"Now I want you to try that again with a keeper in goal." He said loudly.

Katie jumped almost falling off her broom, then turning to look who had interrupted her training. "Oh… Oliver, I'm sorry I thought I was the only one who woke up this early…" She blushed slightly. Oliver smiled at her positioning himself in front of the goal.

"Are you going to try and score on me or not?" He said with a bit of taunting in his voice. Katie smiled and then took off towards him flying executing her maneuvers flawlessly, before throwing the quaffle towards the lowest of the three hoops. Oliver reacted quickly and positioned himself in front of the quaffle catching it in his hands.

"C'mon Katie, I've seen you do better than that!" He taunted again, tossing the quaffle to Katie once more. She again came at him this time changing her flight path making it harder for Oliver to anticipate which hoop she was going to aim for, she tossed the ball towards the middle of the three hoops. Oliver again reacted quickly, but not quite fast enough. He got his finger tips to the ball altering its course, but not enough as the ball sailed through the hoop. Katie let out a cheer, and flew closer to Oliver.

"You're just talk Oliver, I could score on you any day." She said teasing him. Oliver grinned, and flew away from the goal landing on the ground, Katie following closely behind. He sat on the grass motioning for Katie to join him.

Katie sat next to him, "Why are you up so early?" She asked.

Oliver shrugged in response and said, "I don't know I've always woken up earlier than most people my age, and have always had to find things to entertain myself. What about you?"

"I'm the same way," Katie said, "I can't sleep past six in the morning. So I usually just find something to do, and with tryouts being tomorrow I thought it would be nice to get a little more practice in."

Oliver nodded understandingly, "Well if you keep improving like you did this summer you will easily be one of our starting Chasers."

As he said this her eyes lit up, "Are you serious Oliver?!" She asked, hoping that he was not joking.

"Of course I'm being serious, you just scored on the greatest Keeper in Hogwarts history! At this point I could see you even making Co-Captain."

Katie leapt forward hugging him tightly, "Oliver you won't regret it!"

Oliver, who had not been expecting a hug stiffened a little surprised, but immediately began to hug her back. Katie the realized who she was hugging and quickly pulled away, "I'm sorry Oliver I was just excited…" She said as her eyes drifted from Oliver's face towards the ground.

Oliver then put his hand on top of hers, and she looked back up at his face, "Why would you apologize for that? I enjoyed it!" He smiled at her both of them blushing slightly and then continued, "Well, I think I'm going to take a shower. Enjoy yourself out her Katie, keep practicing, I am extremely impressed with you."

Oliver then stood up walking back to the changing room leaving Katie there alone. Deciding it made more sense just to shower in the changing room rather than walking all the way back to his dorm, Oliver stripped and stepped into the showers. He began to lose track of time as the warm water streamed down his body. In what seemed like seconds to him Oliver heard the changing room door open. He quickly turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Sticking his head out of the showers he called out, "Hello? Anyone out there?"

He was surprised when he heard Katie's voice in reply, "Oliver? Is that you still in here?" She then rounded a corner and saw Oliver's soaking wet exposed torso, and quickly turned around. "I'm so sorry! I thought I had given you enough time to shower!"

Oliver smiled slightly as he walked over to his clothes quickly putting them on, "Enough time I've only been in here for maybe ten minutes. Oh and by the way you're fine to turn around, don't worry I'm fully clothed." Katie cautiously turned around, making sure he was telling the truth.

"Oliver its been almost an hour. You must've lost track of time…" She said giggling.

Oliver blushed, "Yeah… I guess so. Anyways the showers all yours." He then started heading for the door when he heard Katie call out behind him.

"Oliver would you wait for me? I promise I will shower really fast, I'd just rather not walk back up by myself." She blushed slightly twiddling her thumbs.

Oliver nodded taking a seat on a bench. "Yeah of course, I'll just be hear come and get me when you're ready to go." Katie nodded before running off towards the showers. Oliver sat there for the next forty-five minutes planning what he would be doing for the quidditch tryouts the following day. He then heard Katie walking up behind him and turned around. "Ready to go?" He asked. Katie nodded and they left the changing room. "Took you long enough I felt like I sat there for eternity!" He joked.

"I took a long time?" Katie responded, "I only took forty-five minutes, remember how much time you took?" She asked hitting Oliver lightly on the arm.

"Oh right…" He said laughing audibly. "But c'mon Kate, how much time did you spend in the shower compared to getting ready out of the shower?"

She smiled as he called her Kate, "Probably about half and half, split even between the shower and getting ready."

"See, I took an hour in the shower, and only thirty seconds getting ready so you were the one who was slow." He grinned obviously teasing her. At this point they were entering the castle and breakfast was in full swing in the Great Hall. "Would you like to join me for breakfast Kate?" She nodded quickly and followed him to their table, sitting and beginning to eat. After breakfast they parted ways, and the rest of Oliver's days was seemed rather dull compared to his morning. Once again as he fell asleep he was deep in thought, this time thinking only of Katie Bell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Tryouts

Oliver awoke feeling more excited than he could ever remember. The happiness he had felt yesterday morning was still hovering around him with thoughts of Katie, and Quidditch. "Quidditch!" He said a little startled. He looked at his clock and realized tryouts started in only ten minutes. He quickly jumped out of bed getting dressed as quickly as he could, and the sprinting all the way to the changing rooms.

Inside his potential team was waiting for him, he recognized some of the players from last year. Harry Potter was standing in the corner chatting with Fred and George, Harry was almost guaranteed his position as Seeker seeing how Oliver had never seen anyone better than him. Fred and George would be the teams Beaters again, no doubt about it. Next he saw Angelina and Alicia, both who were exceptional Chasers and would definitely be on the team if not starting. There were a couple other students there some that Oliver recognized including Ron Weasly and his sister Ginny, others he did not recognize. He noticed the absence of one person in particular, Katie Bell was nowhere to be seen.

Oliver turned to Angelina and Alicia. "Oi, where is Katie? She told me yesterday what she would be here…" He said, trying his best not to sound disappointed.

Angelina shrugs, "She was still asleep when we left the dorm."

Oliver sighed under his breath, trying to decide whether or not to wait for her, making his decision he says, "Alright head out to the pitch, start your warm ups. I'll be out soon." All of the Gryffindors yell and cheer as they exit the changing rooms heading towards the pitch. Oliver then left the changing room sprinting back towards the castle. When he reached the Common Room he found a first year girl and asked her to run up to the girl's dormitories and see if Katie was up there. The younger girl nodded and ran up the stairs. Oliver paced in the Common Room waiting for the girl who ran back down the stairs.

"She is up there, but she is still asleep." The little girl said.

"Will you go back up there and tell her that Oliver is down here?" He asked. Again the little girl nodded and ran back up the stairs. A few moments later an obviously tired looking Katie, slowly walks towards him.

"Kate…You realize you are late to tryouts, right?" Oliver asked a bit sternly. .

Katie's eyes go wide. "Oliver! I'm so sorry! I will hurry and get ready and rush down to the pitch." She sprints back up the stairs taking them two at a time.

Oliver sighs turning and walking away. Taking his time, walking very slowly. Absent mindedly trying to give Katie a bit more time. While he is walking back he sees a girl dressed in scarlet and gold sprint past him running towards the pitch. Oliver grins, picking up the pace returning to the changing rooms. He grabs his things and heads out onto the pitch.

When Oliver emerged from the tunnel, he sat there for a moment taking in the scene. Around him all of his possible teammates were still warming up, taking the opportunity to practice every little thing that they felt they needed to work on before tryouts began. Again Oliver smiled, before calling out to everyone, "Oi! You lot better get down here quick! Tryouts begin now!" For the next couple of hours Oliver drilled, yelled, and praised his team. During tryouts he was impressed at how much Harry had improved during the off season, his reflexes were faster and he caught the Snitch as fast as anyone. Angelina and Alicia had also improved, and Oliver could tell they had worked on their flying during the offseason. Ginny was definitely going to make the team as a backup Chaser, and Ron as the backup keeper. Fred and George had been at the peak of their game last year, and had not lost their skill, they would again be the teams Beaters. Lastly there was Katie, as Oliver knew from yesterday she had the potential to be an incredible Chaser, and she showed it in tryouts. Katie outclassed every other player on the pitch. Oliver was impressed with his team, and was very excited for practices to begin.

As tryouts ended Oliver called all of the students to the center of the pitch, "You all played extremely well today. The team list will be posted on the Gryffindor Common Room bulletin board by tomorrow at seven thirty. Thank you all for showing up. Good luck!" At this point most of the students began making their way towards the changing rooms presumably to shower and go enjoy the rest of their Saturday. Oliver decided he wanted to go flying instead. He took off in the direction of the castle, flying close to the roof enjoying the wind and the beauty Hogwarts had to offer. As he was flying he noticed that someone was following him. Assuming it was just a second year curious to see what a captain did after tryouts, Oliver decided he would just fly in a way that nobody would be able to follow. He made a couple maneuvers and turned around again he noticed that this person was still following him, closer this time. Oliver sat there for a moment waiting for the person to catch up. As this person was drawing closer he realized that it was a girl, and that there was no way that it was a second year, she had to be at least a fourth year.

Oliver decided to call out to the girl, "Oi! Who is that following me? You'd best return to the pitch if you want any chance of making the team!" But she just kept flying towards him. When Oliver turned again he could just barely make out who was following him. "Kates? Is that you? Why are you following me?"

Katie grins as she stops next to him, "I owed you a thank you. You could've just started tryouts without me, but you didn't. Why didn't you?"

Oliver smiles and shrugs, "I don't know Kates, I noticed you weren't there and it didn't feel right. I wanted you to be there." They both blush slightly looking down. "Anyways," Oliver continued changing the subject, "You know how we have our first trip to Hogsmead a week from today?" Katie nods slowly, looking a bit confused. Oliver continues, "Would you like to go with me? To Hogsmead I mean."

Katie's eyes widen, and a huge smile appears on her face. "Of course I would like to go with you Oliver!"

"Great!" Oliver replied grinning widely, before looking at his watch. "I've got to get going but I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay." Katie replied, still grinning. Shen then leaned towards Oliver, and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'll see you soon Oliver." She then flew off back in the direction of the changing rooms.

Oliver sat there on his broom for a moment, frozen. He then grinned to himself shaking his head, before flying back to the castle, his thoughts preoccupied with expectations for his trip to Hogsmead.

_Thanks to everyone who is still reading! I'm out of town for the rest of this week, so the next chapter won't be up until Monday or Tuesday, sorry for the wait! _


End file.
